Subtle
by The Spoken Shield
Summary: Clueless 1... An annoying yet accurate call name for one Danny Fenton. As he fights ghosts and tries to figure out why he's called that, he will dig into not only his own heart, but the heart of one very dear to him...
1. Chapter 1: He's a Dreamer

A/N: A full summary… uhhhmmm… okay… I can do this…

…

Okay, the basic premise is Danny trying to figure out why Tucker and Sam insist on calling him Clueless 1. He has leads that he's going to follow but, true to all people, he is blind to what is right in front of him. And of course, ghosts will, as always, interrupt him before he gets anywhere.

But, as with most stories, this one has a… humble beginning.

* * *

Casper High School: To most, a mere distraction to the rest of their day. To others, a convenient place to meet with friends that their parents would otherwise… disapprove of. And to still others, it is both a salvation from watchful eyes but a restricting institution.

Sitting at the steps of this government-provided service were two teenagers, leaning on one another as they squeezed in the last few precious minutes of the weekend into getting some much-needed sleeping. The one on the left was really only half asleep, for he was listening to a new playlist on his beloved PDA. Scratching his head through his signature red hat, Tucker Foley mumbled in his semi-comatose state, saying something about Nuke Dukem...

The young man on the right was, in many respects, an enigma. His loose t-shirt rose and fell with his breathing, alternating between hiding and revealing his rather scrawny figure. Messy black hair covered eyes that were locked in slumber. Even though his eyes were shut, it was clear that bags were growing under his eyes, no doubt a result of his alter ego.

Amity Park's very own superhero, Danny Phantom.

Yes, it was rather hard to believe that the young, unpopular weakling Danny Fenton was the one whose eyes glowed a bright emerald and whose hair blazed as bright as fresh snow. He had fought every ghost that had haunted the city, from the comically foolish Box Ghost to the sinisterly clever Vlad Masters, otherwise known as Plasmius.

In the secret superhero's mind, a video of last night's ghost encounter replayed in his mind.

Much to his annoyance.

_What appeared to be an overweight robber in overalls was surrounded by several toolboxes. "Beware! For once I empty these toolboxes of their useless metal pieces, their cubical power will be MINE!" he threatened in a rather oafish voice._

_Standing across from him was Danny Phantom, staring at him with eyes at half-mast, completing an expression of annoyance. "Honestly, can't you get a hobby, or a girlfr-never mind." he said, sending a ray of ectoplasmic energy at the other ghost as he involuntarily thought of the disgusting chain of events that must've created the "Lunchbox Ghost."_

_The Box Ghost was forced back from the blast and forced against a wall. "Here, why not try picking up video games or something?" he suggested as he trapped the annoyance of an enemy into the Fenton Thermos for what seemed to be the umpteenth time._

_With a sigh, he clipped the advanced soup container to his belt and glided clean through the roof, lest he be blamed for the mess The Box Ghost left in the hardware store._

_Soaring over the skyline of the city, he looked up at the starry sky and smiled. Times of calm like this were few and far between, so he made sure to enjoy them to their – a sudden beep from his person ripped him out of his thoughts. Reaching into the pocket of his suit, he pulled out a small watch that read "12:00 AM" in a flashing green digital readout._

"_Well, ya know, as nice as this is," he said in a tired tone "Making curfew would be really nice, too". Doing a quick flip, he soared home, expecting to greeted with a hearty "You're grounded, mister!" from his father and a "What are you doing out this late all the time?" from his mother. _

_With a slight cringe as he thought of what they'd do to him, he ducked into the alley and, with a flash of light, reverted back into Danny Fenton. Creeping up to the stoop of his house, he stepped back a bit as he saw someone already there, leaning against the side of the steps._

"_What the…" he studied the shadow, trying to figure out who it was. It didn't help that the person's clothes were as black as the shadows around them, and that-_

_With a grin, he said "Hi, Sam."_

_With eyes that blazed of amethyst, even in this low amount of light, the girl known as Sam looked over at the boy whose own eyes now naturally shone with a vibrant blue. "Errr… Hi… Danny." She said rather sheepishly. "…What's up?"_

_Danny looked at her oddly as he climbed the stairs. "I think a better question would be why you're- Whoa!"  
_

_He was taken aback as Sam suddenly threw her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. "Oh, Danny, I was so worried about you!"_

_This got an even odder look from the halfa, who said, "Sam, it was The Box Ghost. Nothing to worry about."_

_Sam looked up at him with eyes that told of concern and another emotion that… he couldn't really identify. "But, Danny, you're my boyfriend now, and I have to-"_

"_Whoa, wait, what?" he asked loudly, trying to figure out if he had really heard that correctly. Looking at her with a ridiculously bright blush on his face, he tried to figure this out. "Sam… huh? When did this…"_

_The self-proclaimed goth suddenly looked annoyed as she gripped his right shoulder and shook it firmly. "Come on, Danny!" she demanded. "It's time to go!" Her grip seemed to tighten, causing him to wince. "Sam!" he yelped. "That hurts!" _

"_Come on Danny, get up!" she demanded, shaking him harder now. "We've got two minutes!"_

"_Two minutes until what?" he exclaimed._

"Two minutes until health class, and I don't know about you, but I am NOT being late. AGAIN."

With a gasp, Danny's head shot up from his friend's shoulder. Looking around, he saw that he was sitting on the stairs of Casper High. Apparently, he had fallen asleep and was lulled into a surprising and… somewhat disturbing dream.

In front of him was Sam, her hand still on his shoulder with an expression that seemed to combine annoyance with a large amount of disapproval. "Sam?" he asked weakly.

Her piercing gaze softened as she looked at her best friend, saying, "Yeah, Danny, it's me." Using his shoulder as a pivot point, she turned and plopped down on the stone step next to him. "You okay?"

Stifling a yawn, he replied, "Y-y-y-yeah, I'm alright." Stretching, he continued with "Just another fun night being a superhero."

Smiling warmly, she patted his back and said "Well, don't work at it TOO hard, okay?" Getting up, she offered her hand, which he gladly took as she pulled him up.

Smiling back, he thought of the dream, wondering why last night's recollection had been altered like that. Unbeknowst to him, a small part of his inner being wished it had been more than a dream, but this part of him was too small to even register in his mind.

"So, anyway, did you do the Health assignment over the weekend?" she asked.

His entire body seemed to freeze up as he stared at her, his eyes spreading wide. Almost as if on cue, the late bell rang loudly. From his viewpoint, the bell sounding may as well have been an executioner calling out his name.

Setting her hand on her hip, she looked at him tiredly and, despite knowing the answer, asked, "You didn't do the Health assignment, did you?"

Danny was deaf to this as he anxiously shook Tucker in some attempt to revive the techno-nerd.

Said techno-nerd was curled up on the concrete, cuddling his PDA like a stuffed animal as he replied with a smile, "Five more minutes, mommy…"

Oh yeah.

Danny was toast.

(A/N: Well, what do you think? No, this isn't a one-shot, so forget that. So, as they said here, please read and review. And, also, please make it constructive. Granted, unwarranted amounts of praise are nice, but if I'm doing something wrong, then don't hesitate to tell me, okay?)


	2. Chapter 2: We're not flirting!

(A/N: And the fun just keeps on coming…)

* * *

"Well, well, why am I not surprised." A strangely deep voice said. The voice belonged to an overweight teacher dressed in standard clothes for participating in a gym class. A metallic whistle hung loosely from her neck as she threateningly pointed a piece of chalk at our ghostly hero.

That being said, Danny cringed and it was hard to figure out whether he cringed from the harsh words, or the fact that the teacher before him was a woman. "Don't gimme that look, Fenton!" she demanded. "Now, I want an explanation. Why isn't your assignment done?"

The black-haired boy's blue eyes darted around him, hoping that he could find a reason somewhere in the room, but to no avail. "I…I-I…" he stammered, trying to just toss something into the air and praying it'd get her off his case.

"Mrs. Testlaff!" Sam quickly chirped in. "I heard that… you beat Mr. Lancer in the Amity Park Triathlon!"

Completely changing gears, Mrs. Testlaff's eyes glazed over in memory as she began, "Yes, Manson, I did, but that was a long time ago, back in the eighties…" As she recreated the events of the 1984 Amity Park Triathlon, Danny slowly backed away, quietly sliding into his seat next to Sam.

"Thanks for the save, Sam." Danny gratefully whispered. He smiled at her, setting his hand on hers. "I owe ya one."

Blushing profusely, Sam looked away and replied "Oh, no problem, Danny." Thinking for a moment, she looked back and said "Just paying you back for all those times you helped me."

Frowning a bit in thought, he asked, "What do you mean?"

Smiling as she thought of one time in particular, she answered, "Well, remember when we first met?"

_Amity Park Preschool: A Terrible Institution from THE MAN._

_Or, as the sign said without the graffiti, "A Caring, Nurturing Environment"._

_Running around the park, fresh from naptime were some of the children that would one day inhabit Casper High School. Plopped on the grass, little Paulina and Star were playing house with their "Darbie: Attorney at Law" play set. Out on the hardtop, young Dash Baxter was bouncing a dodge ball against the pavement, unknowingly practicing a basketball maneuver that would one day make him king of the school. Buried in a small corner of the area, away from the others, was a sandbox, occupied by two other little boys. One, whose crimson hat seemed a little big for him, was furiously pounding his thumbs into a small, plastic rectangle, embroiled in a battle with Cowser, master of the Fungi Republic. The other, with a familiar mess of black hair was trying to make a sandcastle, though it looked more like a complex anthill than anything else._

_Standing in the doorway of the preschool was a young girl, her own black hair contrasting horribly with her fluffy pink dress. Young Sam Manson's eyes darted around the park, trying to see where she could fit in. Looking back inside, she saw the door where her mother had dropped her off, saying something about "Having fun with kids who are like you, Sammy-kins". Pouting a bit out of not knowing what her mother meant, Sam decided that, perhaps, she had meant for her to make friends with girls, like herself. Slowly, she walked over to the two girls sitting on the grass. "H-hi…" she nervously mumbled, looking down more at her uncomfortable shoes than them._

_The girls looked up with what seemed to be friendly smiles. "Hi!" Star said. "Wanna play with us?"_

_Returning the smile with a healthy dose of gratitude, Sam replied, "Okay! What are you-?"_

"_Wait," Paulina interrupted, her smile suddenly replaced by a glare that seemed to take away from her image as a perfect little girl. "Do you have a Darbie doll?"_

_Thinking for a moment, all the while twirling her finger with one ofthe pigtails her mother had insisted on Sam having, she shakily answered, "I-I don't think I do…"_

_Getting up, along with the miniature mansion, Paulina sneered, "Then you can't play with us!" Looking to her friend, she ordered, "Come on, Star, let's go play over there." Without waiting for another word, Paulina walked off with Star following suit._

_Whimpering quietly, she walked onto the asphalt, thinking that maybe the boy playing basketball would be a more suitable friend; Someone who liked to be outside, and play all sorts of sports and games. Putting on a smile, she held her hands above her head and shouted, "Over here! Over here!"_

_Looking blankly at her, the young boy gaze turned into a glare as he said, "I can't play with you! You're a girl!" as he bounced the ball against the blacktop, he continued, "You'll just cry if I throw it at you!"_

_Glaring at the rude boy, the young girl argued, "I will not! Even if I DO have pigtails!"_

_Grinning maliciously, the future sports star took the ball into his hand and threw it at her as hard as he could. The ball nailed her in the cheek, knocking her to the ground as it ricocheted into the air, landing just out of reach of the blond youth. "See?" he yelled, pointing accusingly at her. "I knew that a GIRL couldn't play sports!"_

_Choking back sobs, the young girl got up and ran further into the park, not bothering to try and play or even talk with any of the other children. Finally, her legs gave way as she fell in a heap, her tears and sobs freely escaping from her. _

"_Why don't they like me?" Sam demanded in her mind. "Why can't I play with them?"._

_Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a small poke in her back. Turning around, she saw a pair of blue overalls, slightly coated in sand. Looking up, her eyes were greeted by two bright, shining orbs that the clothing had no chance of comparing to. "Hi." The young boy with bright blue eyes said, waving weakly._

_Wiping away her tears on her arm, she looked up at him and shakily replied, "H-hi…"_

"_My name's Daniel." he continued with an innocent smile. "But my mommy and daddy call me Danny". He held out his hand for a handshake, as his father had taught him to do._

_Returning the smile, she answered, "M-my name's Samantha. But my gramma calls me Sam". She took his hand in hers and gently shook it._

_Pointing to the boy in battle, Danny said, "That's Tucker". Leaning down a bit, he whispered, "Tucker likes playing video games". Unbeknownst to him, Tucker's habit would soon become his, as well._

_Smiling a little more, Sam let the boy help her to her feet, where he asked, "Wanna help me make a sand castle?"_

"_Sure!" she answered, nodding eagerly. _

_And so the two settled into the artificial sand and began molding Danny's anthill into a __proper castle. After he had fallen into lava enough times, Tucker joined their efforts, laughing at Danny's efforts and admiring Sam's._

_Once it was time to head in, they had constructed what appeared to be a bunch of rectangles coming out of the sand. But to them, it was an impenetrable castle, forged of their hard work. _

_And it was not the only thing forged that day._

_As they walked into the preschool, the three had made a friendship that would withstand everything from crushes, jealousy and broken hearts to, oddly enough, attacks from the supernatural._

"Yeah, well, I guess I did give you a hand there." Danny sheepishly said, blushing and looking away.

Looking at him, Sam said, "You gave me more than that, Danny. You gave me-"

"MANSON! FENTON!" the overweight Health teacher yelled. "Could you PLEASE keep your flirting out of class?"

Shooting up from their seats, they both yelled in unison, "We're not flirting!"

Glaring at the two students, Mrs. Testlaff crossed her arms and replied, "Oh, really?"

Following their teacher's gaze, Danny and Sam both realized that Danny was still holding her hand, which had somehow interlaced fingers with Sam's. Staring at each other for a moment, they both blushed brightly and snatched their hands away, clutching them as if they had been scalded on something hot. Looking away, they both blushed a little more before they slid into their seats, embarrassment pulling at them like lead weighs.

Silencing the class' snickers, she continued, " Fenton, I WAS going to have Sam tutor you in an attempt to help your grade-"

This got a smile from both Danny and Sam.

"But I think you'll get a little more work done if you get paired with… Gray."

One row away from the unsuspecting lovebirds was Valerie Gray, who looked over at Danny and said, "Oh, don't worry," she smiled at him with a hard to read expression, "I'll make sure to tutor him thoroughly."

Unbeknownst to Valerie, Sam was glaring at her with the full power of her Gothic influence, which was enough to make small animals cry and run away in fear.

Unsurprisingly, this only got a slightly wider smile from Danny.

"Alright, class dismissed." Mrs. Testlaff called out, not at all interested in the inner workings of her students' social hierarchy

As the classroom emptied, Valerie walked over to Danny and asked, "So, wanna meet up at the library after school?"

"Sure!" he eagerly answered, smiling up at her as he rose from his seat.

Not about to lose a conflict in their battle over Danny, Sam grabbed out and clutched his arm. "Danny, waitasec!" she asked, almost pleading. "I didn't get to finish what I was-"

"Wanna go to the Nasty Burger after?" Valerie continued, fully aware that she had just interrupted Sam.

"Even better!" Danny replied, tearing his arm from Sam's grasp. Looking over his shoulder, he quickly said, "Sorry, Sam, but I'm gonna be late for Science!"

When Danny left, Valerie sent Sam a smug grin, signaling that she had won this round. "You could've made your move there, Sam," she said cajolingly.

As Valerie left to catch up with Danny, Sam clenched both her fists and barely suppressed a growl, sending knives into Valerie's back with her eyes. "Oh, sure, DANNY!" she accused, as if he were still there. "Leave your BEST FRIEND in the dust to go flirt with your mortal enemy who ALREADY DUMPED YOU!"

"You know, jealousy is a terrible thing." A voice behind her said smugly. This already annoying voice was one that, over the years, Sam had come to hate with the white-hot passion of a thousand burning suns. Looking behind her, she saw the voice's owner, Paulina, grinning.

"I'm not jealous!" Sam protested, "I'm just-"

"Jealous," Paulina finished for her, "Because that loser Danny isn't paired up with you". And with that, Paulina took her leave, humming a tune that Sam didn't recognize. "Oh, and for the record," the cheerleader said over her shoulder, "I always knew you two would end up together". As if it weren't something serious, the queen of the school walked out of the classroom, all the while humming that melody.

Granted, if Sam wasn't filled with unbridled rage at the moment, she may have been able to identify it. Picking up her notebook off of her desk, she debated with herself, trying to find some plausible reason as to why she was so mad. She got so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the classroom had filled up again.

With the next class.

Snapping out of her reviere, she looked around quickly before tiredly gazing into space. "Oh, darn it." She said quietly.

She was late.

Again.

(A/N: Wow, that one was… long. Didn't expect that. Then again, I didn't expect to have this written as soon as I did. For the record, as school rapidly approaches, you shouldn't expect an update this soon, either. So, read and review, please.)


	3. Chapter 3: Of War and Privacy

(A/N: Wow, this is pathetic. First off, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. I could make a surprisingly long list of excuses, but it still wouldn't make up for the fact that I haven't updated.

Anyway, on with the story.

Oh, and, just so you know, this is the chapter where I start earning that "T" rating.)

Sprinting through the hallways of Casper High was out dear protagonist, racing against the clock.

And in a surprising upset, actually beat it.

Sliding into his seat, Danny opened his science book and readied his pencil, prepared for the day's class.

Only to find out that their teacher was sick, and the class was given a "study period".

"Yeah, like anyone actually studies…" he muttered under his breath. Granted, he was one of those people, but he wasn't going to start beating up on himself.

Not yet, anyway.

Leaning his head on his palm, which in turn rested on his desk, Danny tried to figure out what to do by him lonesome. Tucker wasn't here and Sam-

He suddenly lurched forward a bit and clutched his abdomen. "What the heck…" he thought. "What was that...?". He had felt his stomach jump, just for a moment. "Weird…". Looking up at the clock, he still had almost a full hour to spend. Getting a fresh piece of paper, he began idly doodling. A stick figure here, a blob there and suddenly, the halfa had filled up half a page with his random art.

Craning his neck again, he found that this little activity had only eaten up about four minutes. "Oh, forget this." He thought. "I'll go on patrol for a bit.".

Getting a pass for himself, the ghost kid walked into the nearest boy's room and slid into a stall. With a familiar flash of light, Danny Phantom shot clear through the ceiling of the boy's room.

Floating around the school, he decided to, rather than do what he planned to, look for his partners in crime. Peeking into one of the windows, he saw Tucker up at the board, filling in a math problem with relative ease. Smiling for a moment, he flew out to the gym, where he would find his other friend.

Sam, dressed in a typical school-issued gym uniform, was evading dodge balls that, with her combat boots, probably would not have been possible. Going intangible, Danny floated down to the wooden gym floor to get a better look.

With sounds not unlike those heard on battlefields, two groups of high school students were embroiled in an all-out war. Bright red spheres shot through the air with stunning power and accuracy as the battle raged on. Amid the chaos, Sam was pulling off a few rather fancy maneuvers, no doubt developed by helping Danny with his crusade against evil ghosts. The ghost child couldn't help but grin as she weaved her way through a myriad of howling red globes. Snatching one right out of the air, the goth skillfully threw the ball, only to elegantly evade another by millimeters. Running forward, she grabbed one off the ground and quickly scanned for a target.

Grinning, she saw that Paulina, as usual, was not paying attention to anything but her nails. Winding up for a throw, Sam put all her might into increasing the velocity of her single shot.

With a dull thud, a cry and another dull thud, the deed had been done.

"Hey, you goth freak!" The young Latino yelled. "Watch it! You're gonna ruin my nails!"

Before a proper rebuttal could be given, Mrs. Testlaff blew her whistle and a new round was started.

Now, Paulina was never exactly one to exert more effort than necessary, but she felt it her right to get that loser back.

So, with a smile that put a cherub's to shame and a voice that made angels sound hoarse, she recruited every male figure on her team for one purpose.

Get. That. Goth.

Seeing that Paulina was trying something, Sam played harder than ever, trying to even up the numbers a bit. Granted, her team was doing its best, but they weren't exactly going to try and save her. Before she could do any more, she faced a wall of infatuated high- schoolers, all hell-bent on being the one to receive the pretty girl's praise.

"Oh, darn it."

Sam held her red sphere in front of her, a desperate defense against the barrage that was getting ready to be unleashed on her.

Our hero, however, was a little preoccupied watching Paulina's lips move, infatuation having a tunnel vision-like effect on his sight. Snapping out of the revere, Danny's attention finally returned to the game, where he saw the blockade aiming for his friend. Without another thought, Danny shot himself towards his friend, just as the group had let loose their ammunition.

For a moment, everything seemed to slow down. The crimson dodge balls slowed to a crawl, their target trying to simultaneously block and dodge the projectiles. Stopping in her tracks, Sam stared at the barrage for a moment, eyes flashing with fear at the sight of so many globes hurling at her. Covering her face with her arms, she desperately tried to prevent and bodily damage.

Then, things seem to go back to a normal speed. She stood frozen, hearing the sounds of school property rushing past her ears. With her eyes clenched shut, the raven-haired girl tightened her stomach and waited for the dull pain of one or more spheres slamming themselves into her, oddly feeling a pressure on her shoulder.

However, it never did and the pressure had disappeared as quickly as it had revealed itself.

Opening her eyes, she saw that the air was devoid of any dodge balls aimed at her. Looking over her shoulder, Sam saw all the would-be projectiles grouped together behind her. Looking back, she saw the disappointment of the young men who had missed their target and the glare of the cheerleader who had recruited them.

Grinning, Sam winded up for another throw, only to be stopped by the whistle yet again. "Alright, hit the showers!" Mrs. Testlaff called out.

With a typical hope-deprived stare, the young girl tossed the ball to her side and headed off for the shower. Suddenly, she felt a cold chill on her spine, as if someone was behind her. Looking back, all she saw were all the balls that had missed her. Reflecting for a moment, she quietly asked. "How did they all miss…?" Shrugging, she continued on to the locker room, subconsciously grabbing her shoulder.

Going tangible, Danny smiled at his friend's back. Just before the projectiles had hit their target, Danny had grabbed onto her shoulder and made her intangible. His glowing emerald eyes fell to half-mast, for he was glad to have helped his friend.

Grinning suddenly, he thought, "Time for my daily trip to the girl's locker room!" Going intangible again, he phased through the stone that gave the young women their privacy. Floating over their heads, Danny took delight in seeing what many young men in his grade could only dream of. Floating around, he made sure to check out every girl, save his friend. After all, he-

"WHOA."

His eyes had wandered for just a moment but, in that moment, he saw something that would be engraved into his mind forever.

Wearing, unsurprisingly, black panties with a simple black sports bra, childhood friend Sam Manson was just coming out of the showers with a towel wrapped around her shoulders. Getting dressed, she was oblivious to the fact that her friend of almost a decade was having a very disturbing mental dilemma.

On one hand, he was her friend for years; they had been through a lot, so something like puberty shouldn't affect him. He should respect her privacy, but GOD. Under all those shirts and hoodies and capes, Sam had been hiding an almost perfect, if not a little pale, body.

And very… very nice bre-

Mentally slapping himself, he forced his body through the roof of the room, dragging himself back to the boy's room. His mind felt like it was on fire. Phasing through the walls again, he changed back, all the while too deeply entrenched in his thoughts… and of an image that refused to be dragged into the recesses of his mind.

Walking into the classroom, he didn't bother explaining why he had taken so long, instead opting to just wait for the bell. When it finally sounded, Danny grabbed his bag and left the class. With a fearful thought, he realized that Sam, Tucker and himself had science class with Mr. Lanzer next. Suddenly, his stomach and feet turned to lead.

"Oh, man." He said quietly. "How am I gonna make it through class? I won't be able to get through with five seconds without looking at her br- DARN IT!" He clutched his head, trying to compress the thought into nothingness, but to no avail. The image of hard black on soft, creamy white was quickly becoming all he thought about.

"Come on, get it together, Fenton!" he muttered angrily, gritting his teeth together. "Stop thinking about Sam like that! She's your best friend!"

Resorting to a different tactic, he tried to think of all the times Sam had kicked some serious ghost butt. The only real thing he could recall was back when Desiree had made Tucker and him forget that they had ever met Sam. To try to get his attention, Sam had dressed herself up, only to kick some ghost's but… no… it wasn't Skulker.

Or Vlad.

Or The Box Ghost.

Or Desiree.

Or any other ghosts he typically fought.

"Wow…" he said, completely changing his train of thought. "I have a lot of enemies."

"No kidding."

His blood turned to ice as he recognized the voice. Turning around, he saw the object of his thought for an hour, her fist on her hip and her attire changeless as ever. Tucker had just turned the corner, and excited grin on his face.

"So, what's up?" Sam asked, looking at her with those violet eyes of hers.

"Dude, you're not gonna believe it!"

Looking at his feet, Danny tried to avert his eyes from Sam's chest. She, because fate was cruel, decided to stretch her arms above her head, tightening the grip of her tank top on her.

"Okay." He thought. "Stop thinking about boobs and tell her you're fine."

"…"

"BOOBS."

"Stop it!"

Danny had a feeling today was gonna be awkward.

"I just joined Color Guard!" his male friend said a little too loudly.

Oh yeah.

Real awkward.

(Wow, talk about a development. I can't wait to see how people spin Tucker joining Color Guard. You can thank ChibiStarlyte for that one. Anyway, I will try harder to stick to my own deadlines. So, until Chapter Four, please read and review.)


End file.
